Ktanaqui's Adventure
by Ktanaqui
Summary: This was actually originally supposed to be a roleplay, but it is written very similar to a story, so... Anyhow, please feel free to submit reviews. I would love to hear from anyone, any language!


**Author Note: **I had initially posted this as a two person story, but my boyfriend [Raevyn] told me to seperate them because they weren't supposed to be together yet. We will bring the two together later (As that is what it planned; I'd misunderstood. But yeah, if you want to follow his line, check out my stories for Raevyn's Adventures.

* * *

**Ktanaqui :: A Glimpse Into Ktanaqui's History  
**

* * *

"Oh, where did you go little Eevee? My little Eevee!" Ktanaqui cried out, and cringed.

Ktanaqui was standing in a large field. The grass, weeds, and plants had grown several feet within minutes, leaving Ktanaqui without her bearings. Her Eevee had taken off without warning, and Ktan herself was completely lost.

"Where are you, my girl? I'm lost! I can't see you!" Ktanaqui cried out, cringing as fear rippled down her back.

Ktanaqui screamed herself awake. She shot up to a sitting position in bed as her mother ran in.

"What is it? Why are you screaming?" Her mother exclaimed.

"Nightmare, Mum. That's all. I'm so anxious about leaving. About my Eevee. My Starla, my girl. I don't want to leave her here." Ktanaqui sighed out of exhaustion and explained, "She's my first ever pet, and I did not intend to leave so soon after getting her."

"Why don't you just take her with then? Why leave her here? Use her as your starter Pokemon." Her mother suggested.

Ktanaqui glanced down at the floor, at a small animal bed laying next to her own bed. In it, a small brown Eevee sat staring up at her. The screaming had awoken her, and now her liquid blue eyes sought to understand.

* * *

Ktanaqui, dressing.

The small Eevee is slightly bigger now, and a birthmark shaped very much like a sideways crescent moon is beginning to make itself known on her chest. She watches Ktanaqui dress and sit down in front of a mirror to groom herself.

Ktanaqui lifts the small Eevee up off the ground.

"Well, Starla? Do you want to come with me? Do you want to be my starter?" Ktanaqui asks her.

"Eev! Eevee Eev!" Starla responds, excitement plain in her tail wagging and her face.

Ktanaqui picks up a brush, smaller than her own and begins to brush through Starla's coat. Starla sits down and raises her nose to the air so that Ktanaqui can brush her chest out. Ktanaqui obliges and runs the brush under her chin and down to her belly. Starla makes a kind of purring sound and closes her eyes to Ktana's grooming.

* * *

Morning again, and the breeding reservation is quite active. Ktanaqui, just climbing out of the shower. Starla, being dried by Ktanaqui's mother. Ktanaqui's father, down in the kitchen cooking a large breakfast. The various breeding reservation workers going about their business.

Ktanaqui stepping out of the bathroom and walking to her room. She stops in her room and grabs her backpack. Laying it out on her bed, she walks around the room, grabbing various other items and throwing them on her bed too. Clothes, a journal, writing utensils, grooming materials. Once she has gathered up everything that she thinks she needs, she walks back over to her bed and stores it all in her overlarge backpack.

* * *

Walking out the front door with Starla, her backpack, and her parents on her tail.

"Oh, my sweet brave girl." Ktanaqui's mother cries and hugs Ktana.

"You can do this, Ktan. I know you are up to it." Her father encourages.

"Come on Starla, let's go." Ktanaqui called, "Bye Mum. Bye Dad."

Ktanaqui hugged her parents good-bye, before she walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. She looked back once and waved. Then, she got into a taxi, and off she went.

* * *

Ktanaqui blinks and looks at her surroundings. _"Where am I?"_

She looks down at her feet to see Starla strolling faithfully along at her side.

Starla looks up at her and blinks, "Eev?"

"It's nothing, girl. I was just thinking about how our 'adventure' started." Ktanaqui reassured Starla.

"Eevee." Starla said with a sense of understanding.

Ktanaqui continued to walk towards somewhere. She hasn't decided on that, yet.

"I guess we are just going to aimlessly wonder around for now, Starla." Ktanaqui said.

"Eevee. Eev. Eevee." Starla agreed, as she wagged her tail profusely.

Ktanaqui grinned at her little pet Eevee before she drifted off, thinking about how she had gotten Starla in the first place.

* * *

Sun, laying down in her bed, her belly round with her pregnancy. Moon is sitting next to the bed, watching Sun intently with an almost concerned look. Sun's body shudders, and she cries out.

Ktanaqui, her mother, and her father dashed for Sun's bed. The Espeon was due and everybody knew as much. Now, it seemed, it was time for her babies to come out into the world.

And so, the long night began. One by one, the puppies popped out. Each one was slightly different. With closed eyes, tiny paws, and tiny tails, they are all absolutely adorable.

However! Trouble astir... Sun begins screeching, out of control. Her back arches and she cries out as each contraction ripples through her body. Blood runs out of her, but nothing more. Ktanaqui's mother panicks, and begins immediately trying to wedge the stuck puppy out of Sun. After several minutes of labored panting, cries from Sun, and various painful contractions, she manages to pop out the next pup. It was easy to see why it had her in so much pain though; this pup was not one, but two. True twins, they match right down to the tips of their tails. Ktanaqui's mom sighs with relief, and Sun whimpers.

Another puppy slides out, and Sun cleans it off herself. However, Ktanaqui quickly realizes that this puppy is not breathing. She immediately takes the puppy and adminsters CPR to the pup. After several pumps to the lungs, the puppy takes a few weak breathes of its own. Ktanaqui dabs a small amount of Nutra-Stat into its mouth, and within moments, the puppy's breathing increased in strength dramatically.

Ktanaqui grins in relief, glad that the puppy seems that it is going to survive. She rubbed the puppy's sides to help heat it up a little before laying it down next to Sun, with the other six puppies.

Sun looked up at Ktanaqui, with a look of gratefulness on her face. She looked back at the puppy and begin taking care of it, licking at it and cleaning it.

* * *

Just a few weeks later, Ktanaqui sits roughhousing with the very same puppy that she saved. It was more of a fox than a dog, but what do you call a fox cub? It's weird calling them "Cub" because then you think of bear, not fox.

"You are such a cute baby!" Ktanaqui cooed.

The Eevee sat down and looked up at her, intelligence glittering in her eyes.

"Eevee?"

"That's right. Now come on, come and get me, little one." Ktanaqui encouraged as she dragged her hand across the ground.

The Eevee bounded after her hand, pouncing and growling playfully at Ktanaqui.

* * *

"Alright, Eevee. This is your bed now. Come on girl." Ktanaqui beckoned to the Eevee, quite a bit bigger than when she was born.

Eevee looked at Ktanaqui, and at the bed, and back to Ktanaqui. Then she crawled into the bed, walked in a circle, and curled up in a ball, all the while watching Ktanaqui watching her.

"Good girl. You know, I need to name you. It's weird calling you Eevee. That is your species, not your name." Ktanaqui told the Eevee, "There is a name that I have been toying with for awhile, but it is up to you to choose."

"Eev?" Eevee said, in fact, almost asked.

"Well..." Ktanaqui responded, slightly reluctantly, "I was thinking Starla."

"Eevee!" She wagged her tail hard.

"So you like that? It was that easy? Wow. Guess you are a Starla now." Ktanaqui grinned, happy that her first name was right.

"Eevee! Eev! Eeveeee!" Starla leaped up into Ktan's lap.

* * *

Ktanaqui grinned in response to her memories. _To other people, I probably look crazy._

"I think we should go find someone to train you against, Starla. You'd like that." Ktanaqui said randomly.

"Eev." Starla stated, matter-of-factly.

"Let's start looking then girl."


End file.
